


Dalmascan Home Cooking

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 689 OV, Community: ff_fortnightly, Cooking, Drabble, Estersand, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Basch's own campfire cooking would be no worse.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalmascan Home Cooking

Basch sat down beside Vossler on the sand, and took the metal plate he passed over. The fish had been white when filleted, were now flecked with black, but Basch's own campfire cooking would be no worse.

The fish felt dry in Basch's hand. They had shrunk in the fire and crunched in Basch's mouth, but did not taste burnt. They tasted--

\--like burning.

Basch drank deep from his canteen. Vossler tried to pull it away, calling Basch an idiot and apologising both.

"I brought spice paste for the fish."

Basch rubbed at his watering eyes, and coughed. "I guessed."


End file.
